The First Fire
by Serialwriter42497
Summary: Hi, I'm Penny. The first daughter of Hestia to ever go to camp half blood. But before I find this out a monster attacks me. Not good. Please R&R, CC is accepted, and what the Hades so are flames! Rated teen for later Chapters. Oh And Nicoxoc Thaliaxo


I slipped the teal dress over my head. School starts in less than hour, which means I see him in less than an hour. The thought of him puts a smile on my face and a certain song in my heart. I slipped my brown sandals over my feet, grabbed my back pack and ran out the door. I ran to the bus stop. I saw Aaron and his twin, Jake.

"Hey Jake!" I said, with a tinge of flirt in my voice. I wasn't supposed to flirt with him, my best friend liked him, but then again so did every girl at my school.

"Hey Penny!" he said, I detected a hint of flirt in his voice too.

"Did you do Mr. Wallace's homework last night?" His brother Aaron asked me. I could tell he liked me, and you're probably thinking, you like his twin what's not cute about him? Well, I just don't think he's flirt-able okay?

"Yea, he assigns homework every night so I kind of have to or else I'll fail his class." I said. They both laughed.

"And lets not forget the fact that he even makes us recycle it sometimes without grading it." Jake said. We all groaned, every other night he made us do that.

"Oh well." I said. I looked down the street and saw the bus coming. I silently cheered. Within 10 minutes I would be seeing him. I got on the bus, and plopped down next to Shelby, my best friend the one who loaned me the dress.

"Hey Penny." She said flatly.

"Um, Hey Shelby, what's up?" I asked, an unsure tone in my voice.

"Oh nothing, just that you promised you wouldn't talk to Jake ever again!" She whisper/shouted.

"I have too! He is in all my classes!" I whisper/shouted back.

"Fine." She grumbled.

"Well, I'll try not to talk to him anymore. But you must refrain from talking to you know who as much as possible. And if he flirts with you again ignore him, or do a cat call come back. Okay?" I said. I saw the school now, and we were getting really close.

"Okay, Penny. I'm sorry I got mad." She smiled at me warmly.

"Well, I'll see you at lunch." I said getting of the bus, and navigating the halls to my science class. I walked in the familiar room. I sat my stuff down at my seat. And scrambled out to the hall again. I took in a slow breath. I walked down to my locker in hopes of time speeding up, so that way school would start faster. I saw and said hi to many of my friends. I opened the locker, and noticed a note. I grabbed it and read it.

_She can see the real me_

_I have no need to hide from her inside_

_We share many things_

_The need for freedom and Firearms ;)_

_From 5__th__ to 8__th__ grades_

_She shared the best and worst years_

_She knows me and I_

_Know her_

I gasped. The only one who know I yearned for freedom and use of firearms was him. I quickly walked to the class where I knew I would see him. My science class of course. I walked in and immediately looked at his seat, he was there. He smiled at me, and I was okay. He had blond hair, and Hazel eyes, which look orange today Matching his signature jacket, No one else was in the class except me and him, and the teacher who was listening to her music in her ear buds as loud as possible. I waved the note. And I walked over.

"From you?" I asked him.

"Yep." He said, grinning. I noticed that it was 5 minutes to bell and no one else had come in. That was strange. I heard a loud noise from the hall. We both looked toward the door.

"I didn't know you could write poetry." I said. He laughed, a sound that lit up the room.

"Well, it took me 3 days to write that." He said, blushing. There was another loud noise in the Hall, this time it was a distinct boom. We both looked at the door again.

"Wow, I'm not much of a poet myself so I guess that's pretty good." I said smiling. He stood up, my eyes about at his shoulder. He leaned in, and I got on my tippy toes when a boom came, from right out side the door. The door Shattered and In came a shadow. A huge shadow. I couldn't see what it looked like, it was surrounded in a cloud of everlasting dust.

"You shall die Nasty Half-bloods!" it screeched. Its charged us. I rolled out of the way, underneath a desk. Where as James jumped of the wall and on top of the desk I was under.

"How in the world did I do that?" We both screamed at the same time. A crash coming from the back door signaled we were either in bigger trouble or help had arrived.

"Yo! Cloud face, over here!" The voice said. That normally would have been a fantastic Idea, except we were in the way of it and whoever that voice belonged to. I rolled away from the table. James leapt off the table leaving a semi clear path for the monster. The mysterious hero, actually turned out to be four mysterious heroes. They destroyed the beast, Leaving Me and James watching.

"Who are you, and why did that thing call us Half-Bloods?" I asked them, James put his arm around me.

"I am Percy Jackson." One of them said stepping out of the dust cloud that still surrounded the beast. He had long is dark brown hair, had eyes as blue as the water in Hawaii, and he appeared to be about 17.

"I am Annabeth Chase." A girl said stepping out from the cloud. She had long golden hair, and ash grey eyes, She also Appeared to be 17.

"I am Nico DiAngelo." Said another boy stepping out of the cloud. He had jet black hair, and dark mysterious eyes, he appeared to be our age.

"I am Thailia Grace." A girl said, she looked like Nico except in girl form.

"Okay, this is starting to scare me, why did the monster call us Half-Bloods?" I said. Oh, God please let this be some sort of mistake.

"He said that because you are." Percy said.

"Oh my gods." I said, I turned my head so that I faced James. Sobs shook through my body.

"Your kidding." I said.

"No he's not, come with us. We talked to your parents. They know where your going." Annabeth said. I felt a hand tugging at my free hand I looked at it. I saw Annabeth. I let her pull me. We walked out the class and into a buss Labeled Camp Half Blood. I got in and sat in back, away from everyone. Even James. James sat near the front, Trying to figure out what was going on by talking to Percy. I sat in the back corner. Thinking. That's when Nico came back to sit with me. "Hi." I said.

"Hi, Relax, Camp isn't that bad." He said.

"Yeah, I guess. Its just, I'm leaving my life behind so it's a big deal." I said.

"Well, I came to camp when I was about 10. Then my sister died. I'm all alone. So I never actually had A life to leave, so I want to say I know what your feeling but I didn't." He said.

"So if I'm a half blood what or rather who is my parent?" I asked. I felt weird about this whole situation. James was talking with Percy up there, and I was in the back of the bus with Nico.

"Can't tell until we get to camp" He shrugged "This bus is enchanted though. I think we'll be there in a matter of minutes."

"Okay then." I said.

"This must be different for you." He said.

"No kidding." I said.

"I mean it in-" Thailia's Shout interrupted him

"Were Here!" She shouted. I immediately got up and ran to the front, Nico followed. She opened the door. I felt scared to go through. As though I would be shot as soon as I walked out the door. And then A centaur trotted up. I screamed.

"By the gods, what was that for?" he asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. Its all just so new." I said sheepishly.

"That's quite alright." He said. "My name Is Chiron Welcome to Camp Half Blood."

"Thank you." I said.

"Well, come on out of the bus." He said, Everyone laughed. I walked out. Everyone walked behind me.

"Come along then. It will be time to go see the camp." He said and walked away. Everyone followed. As we passed The tree. Holograms shown above James's and my heads. Mine had flames in it. James's had a crescent moon above his head. I gasped. Nico came from behind me.

"Your mom was Hestia." He whispered. I smiled to myself.

"Okay, I think Nico and Percy can take it from here." Chiron said. "Annabeth, Thailia Go back to your normal Activities." He said. Annabeth and Thailia went to their normal activities. And Chiron Galloped off.

"Okay Percy. You show him The Nyx Cabin and I'll show her The Hestia Cabin." Nico said. "Okay Nico." he said. I heard him talking to James on the way down to the cabins.

"So, daughter of Hestia, what's your name? You never told me." He asked.

"Legally its Penelope, I prefer to go by Penny though." I said. He grinned a grin that almost made my heart flutter.

"So Penny, Your mom is Hestia. Goddess of Home, Hearth, and Cooking. She has amazing fire powers, trust me you don't want to be near her when she uses them." he said. I laughed. We started down the hill. I saw Camp Half Blood unfold below me. A huge strawberry field. A large Collection of odd cabins. A big house, and a forest.

"So, I'm supposed to show you around camp. First to the Arena." He ran to a place that looked like the Roman Coliseum. "Okay Penny this is the Arena." We walked in and saw a bunch of blond kids maiming dummies and sparring with swords and Knifes. All of them wearing battle armor. Out of a group who was discussing sword Tactics Annabeth came out.

"Hi Nico, hi…"

"Penny." Nico And I say at the same time. We both laugh.

"Okay, Hi penny. Time for you to meet my brothers and sisters." she said. "Fall in!" She shouted and all the blond haired kids lined up. And Introduced themselves.

"Hi!" I said.

"Well, we have to continue the tour so see you all around." Nico said and lead me out of the Arena. "Next I'll show you the big house." He led me to the big house. Out front Chiron and some other dude were playing a card game.

"Next time you will call me Mr. D, not some other dude, Okay Miss?" The guy, I mean Mr. D said. Nico grabbed my hand and Ran me in the direction of the misshapen cabins.

"Are you crazy? He was about to blast you to bits!" Nico said.

"How on earth was I supposed to know that?" I said.

"I don't know." He admitted.

"Its fine. So where were you going to take me now?" I asked. "I'll show you the cabins." He said. First he took me to a building that looked like a cottage, except it A fire in a torch above the door. "This is your home."

"Mine?" I asked in a breathless voice. I walked in. Inside was several bunks, and nothing and no one. "No brothers? No sisters?" I asked.

"You would be the first child of Hestia the camp has ever seen." He said in a solemn voice. My mouth dropped down.

"Your kidding." I said. Not believing it.

"Nope. Hestia, she's never had a kid before." he said. He said it with such a solemn voice and a straight face I had to believe him.

"So, where's my stuff?" I asked him.

"I don't know, probably in a bunk. Common lets look at the other cabins." He said. He walked out and I hesitantly followed him. I shut the door of my cabing and followed him to a skull and cross boned cabin."Wow, who's cabin is this?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Hades. God of the underworld. My father." He said. I looked at him. His face turned red.

"Oh. Can I see inside?" I asked him.

"Nope. Its very messy." he said. A deep shade of red settled in his cheeks. "Now I'll take you by the pavilion."


End file.
